Shattered Illusions, Chronicles of the Imagine Breaker
by Silent Psycho Gamer
Summary: At a young age an accident reviles a starling discovery about Naruto and another burden he must carry in his destiny that is both gift and curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other anime we may reference in the story. If we did Sasuke would be dead and have never been granted this redemption character arc. Seriously why has he being given that?**

Iruka has just stumbled upon Naruto with the stolen scroll after enplaning how he found out about the scroll Mizuki then choose this time to attack. Iruka pushed Naruto and himself out of the path of a Fuma shuriken, Mizuki then started to speak about how he tricked Naruto into taking the scroll only so he could take it from him then kill him to cover it up he then started to berate the confused boy and revealed secret that made him a pariah in the eyes of most of the village. Naruto, in truth had lost focus in what was going on around him. His head was ground zero of chaotic thoughts and the torrent of emotions flying around inside him were just too much to ignore. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Was this the reasons he was hatted, ignored or even worse he then briefly wondered if that was the source of his other "curse" in life. As Naruto pondered this Mizuki attacked again and again Iruka took the blow for Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." He said as he fought though the pain to continue speaking. "I was the same as you. I know what it feels to be all alone. When my parents died, I became the class clown so people would notice me and my grades slacked. I'm so sorry I never helped you when you really needed it." With that Iruka fell down beside Naruto.

After hearing Iruka share that he cares for Naruto it ignited his will and determination where to the surprise of the two Chunin who thought that he would run in this situation he calmly go up and stared down Mizuki. Iruka looked on in worry Mizuki chuckled in amusement at Naruto's actions. "You don't seriously think that you can defeat me do you?" Naruto just smirked in return. "You made two mistakes shouldn't have harmed Iruka Sensei, second you shouldn't have told me to master one of the Jutsus form the scroll." Both Chunin were caught off guard by the statement that neither complete registered the next words from his mouth "**Taijuu Kagebushin no Jutsu**". A large puff of smoke filled the area then dispersed as quickly as it came reveling an army of Naruto's, Mizuki was so shocked that he could not defend ageist the Naruto's onslaught. Iruka was amazed that Naruto could learn such a Jutsu in a short time and then use it to a high degree.

After Mizuki was defeated Naruto went over to his Sensei to check his injures were Iruka congratulated him. Naruto explained after the test Mizuki offered him a chance to fast track his ninja career by stealing the scroll. After pretending to go along with it he spoke to the Hokage in private and tooled him about what Mizuki was planing. The Sandaime then came up with a plan, the would fake Naruto stealing the scroll to lure Mizuki in to a trap where he would take the fake scroll and activate the booby-trap. A short time later a hooded ANBU arrived he then made two **Kagebushins **the first one grabbed the unconsciousness, the second one picked up Iruka to get his wounds taken care of, while the original took Naruto. A short time later they were standing in front of Sarutobi were he congratulated Naruto then dismissed the ANBU, so that he and Naruto could talk in private. Naruto then began to ask him about the Kyuubi inside him.

"I now this is a lot to take in right now but, for the moment just hold your questions until I finish." Naurto gave a nod of understanding and the Sandime resumed. "Twelve years ago when our village was attacked he valiantly sacrificed himself to seal the demon at the cost of his own life to seal it away inside of you. In the aftermath there were those who mourned, they all focused their anger, sorrow and loss towards you in futility of all those that were lost. Some thought by killing you their loved ones could rest peacefully and pleaded for you to be killed those that sided with me did not due it out of loyalty to me they knew your death would accomplish nothing in regards to the Kyuubi, some wanted you to be trained to be weapon used ageist our enemies my trying to have you adopted fell on death ears quickly or rather the ones who would have tired to were only interested in turning you into a weapon. So I was left the only choice I had left I was forced to make you a ward that could not be adopted. It may have prevented from being used as a weapon or used by any of the clans to upset the balance of power but, it also prevented you from a normal child hood with a family and in that way I have failed you and Minato."

Naruto was complete taken aback by the Sandime he was the greatest person Naruto knew and he was on the verge of tears. Hirizen sighed deeply before continued it taken him all his will power to not say 'your father' instead of Minato but, while Naruto might be ready to handle his parents identities he was not ready to handle the storm that would come from being their son. "I made it forbidden for people to speak about the Kyuubi inside of you so that you could try for a normal child hood but, even thou they could not tell their children what was sealed inside you they still ostracized you and their children followed without question again. I failed at giving you a normal childhood thou you persevered and did not give in to their hatred and manage to form friendly relationships with some children. I watched helplessly on more than one occasion that your resolve was tested, today was no different you have come out stronger and more determined than before."

The Sandime finished with a smile. "Jiji" Naruto began slowly still trying to take everything in "I understand that you all you ever have done was to help me and without it I would have never able to graduate without all you taught me but, was it because of the Kyuubi or the my other condition?" As he finished he looked away and unconsciously stroked his forearm.

"The truth is that is both I did not want you to have special training until you were a seasoned Gennin but, all thoughts of that went out the window all thous years when I saw you use the **Gensō Goroshi (Imagine Breaker) **I knew that things would have to change. A power that is only supposed to exist in legend not only that but, you the guardian of the Kyuubi no Kitsune I am still devised if this a blessing for you or just another cures for you to bare. Also to answer your unasked question I have no idea if he did know that you had that power or, that you have it because of the Kyuubi but, I do know he believed you could handle this just I believed in him and I do you." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at the parse he received. "Truthfully all thous years ago I thought about telling you about the Kyuubi but, I felt it would be to much for you to take in. When you earned your Hitai-ate earlier today I thought now you might be ready but how am I suppose to explain that you with out making you see only the worst in your life as Mizuki eventually did to fill you with fear and doubt. Now why don't you go rest for a few hours then we will go celebrate your graduation with Konahamaru and Iruka." To witch Naruto smiled but, stayed where he was.

"Jiji do you think my parents know what was put in side of me?" Sarutobi hesitated for a moment, was he fishing for information, or had sensed something when he mentioned Minato. What ever it was Naruto spoke again before he could reply as if he read the look on the aged Hokages face. "For along time wondered if they abandoned me because of the misfortune that comes about by my right hand. Walking back here after what Mizuki said I wondered if that's why they might have left me, but I think for a long time you have known or had an idea who they were and for good or bad you have been waiting for the right time to tell me. I have know idea if I am ready, but I will trust in your judgment and not ask again. I don't even think I couldn't even take it after every thing tonight, the next time they are brought up is when ever you think I am ready tell me." He finished and turned to walk away, but for the first time in years he saw tears start to form in his eyes.

Sarutobi smiled and shed a few tears of joy. "_You already are ready Naruto the calm you just showed me is more than proof but, while you maybe emotionally ready to handle the truth you need more training to guard your self from those who still hold a grudge with your father and mother, let alone with the burdens you currently bare_." He watched him walk over to the side office door and walked into the Sandime's private study off the main office where there was a couch that Naruto had slept on more than on one occasion. The Sandime thought back to when he first slept there, the night they discovered the existence of the Imagine Breaker.

-Flashback-

Earlier that day a Tokubetsu Jonin by the name of Shinjiro Gamitsu returned from an infiltration mission gone wrong. Only he and one other returned alive from a team of eight, while the other was unconscious undergoing surgery he was treated for his wounds and for side effects of over using soldier pills. The insole reports showed signs post-traumatic stress with him blaming his missing right eye for not seeing the attack, an injury he gained fighting the Kyuubi years earlier. The staff only half listened thinking that his mind was just suicidal and left a single person to watch him but, he was more than that he was determined to strike down at the cost of his own life what he perceived as the cause of all his problems. Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

At that time Naruto was preparing to move out of the orphanage and away from many of his troubles with the people there. The woman who ran the orphanage was part of the village that despised him but, she was forced to take care of him by order of punishment of imprisonment and worse if anything should happen to him, begrudgingly she took care of him even if it at times it bordered on neglect. The other children were mixed most didn't see him anything more than walking bad luck and avoided him all together, some bullied him knowing that as long as they didn't get physical they wouldn't get in much trouble and some were unsure about him where occasionally one or more would play with him until being cached off by other kids or the headmistress. So he would often carry on alone his favorite days were when the Hokage stopped by and took care of and played with every one even him. Then last week they had a special drawing lottery for those that wanted to be ninjas where if they won they would live in special dorm apartments until they were Gennin and could move out, and he the 'plague' was one of five chosen the next semester.

When Sarutobi got there he found the groups of children ready to go except Naruto, his things were packed by the door but he was nowhere to be seen. Immediately the headmistress became infuriated at Naruto's absence just as Sarutobi was trying to calm her down a girl from the departing group told them that he was out in the back garden. The Kage then casually stored to the spot he knew Naruto loved to be at peace from the other children, where he quickly found him bent over some plants and called out to him. Then a second after he stood turning to face the old man, a kunai struck him in the side at the height his head had been at a second ago.

The Hokage who had survived many battles stood transfixed frozen in horror nothing in his whole career as a shinobi has scared him more than this. Not when he and his comrades watched as his predecessor death sacrificing himself for him and his comrades. Not one of the three shinobi wars or the many smaller wars that he lived and fought thou. Not the night of the Kyuubi where he lost his wife, many comrades, or even his successor who took his title dead sacrificing himself alongside his wife Kushina to stop it for killing Naruto before it could be sealed away.

Shinjiro Gamitsu leaped from the trees despite his wounds, cursing his luck again drawing upon his chakara, his will, and his desperate resolve he launched his kamikaze attack to end the demon boy. He summoned a dozen **Kagebushins** and had them spray a large area with Katon Jutsus, only a few were aimed at Naruto the others were to keep the Sandime busy so that he could kill the boy. The Sandaime speeds though hand-seals and began creating an earth wall to absorb the attacks. He desperately prayed that the wall reached Naruto in time. It did form in time to block the first strike just in time, though the wall could not reform to block the second missile aimed at Naruto. Time came to a standstill, Sarutobi prayed that his old body could make it in time, Gamitsu saw his victory and that his comrades and loved ones could rest in peace now, Naruto just thought about not wanting to die he had yet to prove himself to people yet.

Then it happened an impossible miracle the flaming ball of fire stopped when it touched his out stretched right hand. The boy made the attack nonexistent like it had never been fired to begin width. Gamitsu was shocked and could only guess the Kyuubi was responsible for the intervention in preventing its new body's destruction. Living up to his name the legendary 'Professor' title he raced through his encyclopedia mind think of an explanation of what had just happened, and then it hit him a legend that he heard from his predecessors a power that bears a different form in every age that negates power whether good or bad. When he reached Naruto he checked the wound on his side. "_Thank Kami nothing vital hit._" he thought to himself he then looked at the attacker who he believed was currently grunting 'Kuso' under his breath repeatedly, hunched over himself trying in vain to move his body that was now spent. It was then a cry of "Hokage-sama" that a new group appeared on the scene, a group of five ANBU who must have heard the noise of the attack.

Taking command quickly before more came to see what was the commotion, it was only a mater of time till the news spread to Danzo, Himora and Koharu by then it would be to late. "Inu!" He shouted at the group bringing them to attention "I want you and Tori to mobilize the ANBU around the village, increase patrols stage additional guards around the tower and then get a team here to repair area. Kuma get a team of doctors from the hospital and lead them to my office to treat Naruto's injure refuels is not an option. Neko you are to take Naruto to my office and watch over him do not let any one near him except me and the doctors."

Those four departed with a cry of "Hai" understanding there orders. Sarutobi then created a Kagebushin lead the children away from the orphanage while the orphanage was cleaned up. The finale member of the group followed him towards the still immobile attacker, when they reached him all Sarutobi could say was "Why?" in almost a horse voice to a man who had always served him with distinction even after losing an eye. "I was doing the village a service, how many were killed in the Kyuubi attack, how many lost loved ones and commands, many have been cursed by that thing sense being put in human form." Bye this time Gamitsu was in tears from all of the emotions he was going through. "It cursed my team just before we left it ran in to Sora that's why when we were ambushed she was the first one killed!" He cried out the last few words full of rage and sorrow. "You saw it too, I know you did. What he did was impossible for a human to due."

The Hokage knelt down next to him and spoke in a sharp but soft voice. "You are wrong on both counts he is human and it is not impossible but, you will near learn how for you have broken my law that is punishable by death." As the words registered with Gamitsu he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. "Rest now." Were the finale words he herd before the Sandime removed the kunai form his neck.

Turning round with the bloody kunai in hand he spoke to the finale remaining ANBU. "Send word to Jariya that he needs to return immediately for a meeting the plans for Naruto must change." The hooded ANBU nodded and departed. Sarutobi made his way to the front of the orphanage where he had to avoid explaining the situation just yet, to a small group that had gathered by the entrance trying to find out what had happened. When he reached the entrance both Inu and Tori dropped beside him down having just returned from mobilizing other ANBU personnel some of whom arrived to clean up the area. So he was able to avoid giving any answers just yet. After everyone left he walked back inside form a second to grab Naruto's belongings still by the front door then he and the two ANBU Shunshin away.

Upon arriving at his office he had both of them stand guard outside his office instructing ANBU to not allow any one inside except to allow Deer to report to him. Inside he found Naruto lad out on the floor being treated by a doctor for the injuries with medical ninjutsu, he then walked over to his his desk and took a pensive seat in his chair. After a few moments the doctor finished healing the wound the Sandaime thanked him and dismissed him asking him not to speak about this for the time being. He then asked for Neko to take Naruto into the next room to rest on the couch, he then had both Neko and Kuma go question the hospital staff on how he escaped.

A few minutes later he heard the distinctive voices of his old teammates out side his office, no doubt they were demanding to know what was happening he would have to speak with them sooner or later but, he wanted to at lest here when Jariya could make time to stop in the village. "Dammit where the hell are you." he said to himself wondering when his might speak with his ANBU would return with word from his student. "Don't worry Jiji we have arrived." spoke a voice from behind him. He turned around to see both the cloaked ANBU with a deer mask and Jariya entering from the window. The Sandiame's eye twitched in announce at their chosen method of entrance into his office.

"Sensei what's happened?" asked his student his usual jovial tone replaced with one a mixed with anger and worry. "Their was an incident a short time ago." he then looked towards Shika signaling him to leave the room, that surprised both of them that Sarutobi only wanted to speak with Jariya alone but, none the less he left the room for the master and student to speak alone. As the door closed he could hear him tell the elders that the Sandime would speak with them shortly, once the door was closed the Hokage told his student everything from the assailant down to the his theory about the "Imagine Breaker". Jaraiya was unsurprisingly complete shocked at this but was not skeptical in the slightest.

"Well," stared a shaken Jaraiya still trying to process this "I can see why you wanted me back here. So what's the plan you want me to take him away and train him?"

To which his teacher shook his head "No. Why I have no doubts that you could hide him and would undoubtedly you would have the support of the Diamiyo who would stop Himora, Koharu and Danzo from chasing after you would only make them go after you threw unofficial means and channels. No well use that as bargaining threat scene they would still have little chance finding you. Now we give Naruto a better life than what he has right now, I will begin training in secret and tell him about the Imagine Breaker thou I think we will keep the knowledge about the Kyuubi secret till he is older."

"Okay what's the plan on how we are going to do this?" the toad sage asked with a smirk. "Just pretend to glare at them like you can't make up your mind if you want to give them a slow death or a quick one." Replayed his teacher with a chuckle as he rose from his chair. "Oh I don't need to pretend Sensei." with his own chuckle.

Sarutobi then strode over to to the door to let his old teammates in and was not surprised to see Danzo standing with them. "Come in." was all he said before he turned his back and returned to his desk. As the three elders entered they were surprised to Jariya in the office and just reinforced their suspicion that this was not an accident that just just spread out of the training area. "I suppose you are now going to inform us of what exactly happened earlier today Hiruzen?"

He then proceeded to tell them the events that transpired at the orphanage excluding Naruto's display of power. After he finished speaking Himora was the first to talk to voice their collective question "Is that why Jariya is here to check on the boy's seal?" while ignoring the glare and killing intent aimed at them.

"No. Their was no need for that, he was simply here because we are obligated to inform him as Naruto's godfather and guardian." All three of them recalled the memory of the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack knowing their was know way to keep the knowledge secretly having a Jinchūriki any more had done everything in their ability to prevent attention to him keeping his heritage as much as possible, keeping as much distance between Naruto and Jariya. Now all that work might be coming undone because of one man's mental break down.

"Considering this is the first time a ninja have tried to harm him we have to reexamined our security for guarding him." The Sandaime said trying to break the silence. A snort came from Jariya gaining every ones attention "You had security? Doesn't sound like it to me hell if you hadn't been there who ever was supposed to be keeping an eye on things still wouldn't think any thing wrong. I have two duties one is to this village the other was to his parents. When they died I left him here because not only would it be dangerous to bring him with me they would have also wanted him to grow up here but, if this is how its going to be I WILL TAKE HIM!" he finished and began a staring contest with the elders.

Silence filled the office as Jariya waited for their response the elderly advisers were stuck if they didn't say any thing he would take the boy a be bard by the Diamyo from going after him due to their friendship. If they tried to go through other means they would just be using cannon fodder and get know where any ninja that could take on Jariya were enemy ninja that couldn't be trusted especially if they learned the boys identity. Finale they weren't willing to compromise they were fine with the salutation they wanted the boy as the villages ace in the hole weapon. They had planed to let the village to alienate the boy until he became so desperate for acknowledgment that they could easily swoop in pretending to be his salvation from loneliness so he could then be manipulate molded the weapon as they saw fit while preventing to much of Sarutobi from influencing him to the will of fire.

A sigh escaped the Hokage's mouth and he pinched his brow "Well sense you are all unwilling to come to a compromise I will due it for you all. Jariya you want to keep him safe not only because of his fate of being a Jinchūriki while also being weary of out side forces learning his heritage and seeking to end their legacy. You also know that if we put to many guards around him it will draw to much attention to him, to little and we might as well have a repeat of today. If you took him with you he would be alone as you gather information to keep him safe and rob him of the childhood you want him to have. So I propose that we have a place where we can guard him better with out drawing attention him." Needless to say that statement caught the rooms attention.

"For a long time we have been considering an expatiation to the dorm apartments for children living alone if some one were to donate a new building for use as a dorm they would be in charge of many things ranging from amenities, upkeep, security, appointing a supervisor, and a say in who will be transferred to there.

While the elders were not pleased with the Jinchūriki being removed further from their grasp, but lest that Jariya take him away from the village that would make imposable to get him to convince him to their view. So they each nodded in acceptance of the plan but, by the looks on their faces the Hokage could tell that they still weren't happy with the out come. As they left the Sandime got out the information on the building for Jariya to look over while they began to discuss training ideas for Naruto. They knew that he would need prepare him even more then he would have been before but, the question was how were they going to due it with out drawing to much attention to his advanced skills. After agreeing that other then working on Taijutsu and chakara control the Sandaime would only tutor him on things he had problems with. After making a list of security to add on to the building he attached a check for the building and one to pay for the repair for the orphanage the Sannin left bidding his Sensei goodbye leaving the same way he came in.

After shaking his head while chuckling at his students actions the Hokage walked over to the next room where Naruto slept. He waited by his side and thought of so many memories of children dead in the to many wars over his lifetime. Then after an hour had past Naruto began to stir, when the young boy recognized his surrogate grandfather and gave him a weak smile. "Jiji what happened?" he asked weakly.

"What do you remember?" He asked tentatively.

"I was waiting for you to pick us up you came and then..." he paused try to concentrate while the Hokage waited with baited breath. "you came and then my side hurt when something hit it, and then their was fire shot out everywhere. My hand. The fire reached my hand and it was suddenly gone. "How did that happen?" he asked in confusion.

He took a deep breath before he began to explain what happened. "Their was an accident at a near by training ground an exercise that went out of control. A piece of debris hit your side I created a barrier to protect the orphanage, unfortunately it didn't form in time to protect you."

"But how did I stop the fire?"

"When you reached out out with you hand the out of control Jutsu dispersed, in all my years I have only heard of one thing that could have stopped the Jutsus to that effect. A power called the **Gensō Goroshi (Imagine Breaker)**."

"The Imagine Breaker?" Naruto asked looking now at his right hand.

"It's said to be the power has existed threw out the centuries in many forms and has the power to negate chakara, that's why the fire dispersed it was created from chakara."

"Jiji will I still be able to be a ninja?"

"With out a doubt I think you will one of the greatest ninja even that power. Now why don't you get some rest." He walked over to a shelve and pick up a children's book that he kept for when Konahamaru was over and created a Kagebushin to read it to him. As the original left the room He took a moment to look back at Naruto and was thankful that he had no memory of being attacked and so he could preserve his innocence a little longer.

-Flashback Ends-

Two days later Naruto had been moved into his new home where the Sandaime explained to him that he needed to keep the Imagine Breaker a secret from both those inside and out Konoha. Naruto had been disappointed at first when he was told to keep it a secret and not being able to show off his abilities of the Imagine Breaker. Eventually he under stood that it would be dangerous to show off his power. He asked his old friend Maruboshi Kosuke at Jariya's suggestion to be the supervisor of the apartment and take less missions to watch Naruto when he couldn't and help hide the facts that Naruto was being privately tutored and trained secretly.

Naruto to his credit had done a good job in to holding back on his fullest of his skills. When he fist started the academy he already was one of the top entreaty trained in Taijutsu but, hid it with his joking nature and his own bad luck from his right hand. As of now he was one of the top students in Taijutsu and had tried with Sasuke earlier today in the Genin test, something that he did not take well and tried to attack him only to be stopped by Iruka. While he claimed that he just wanted the match to continue to avoid trouble, Iruka had decided to let the mater go. Unfortunately this scene caught Mizuki's attention and he made the offer to Sasuke to steal the scroll but, was turned down because he felt it he didn't need to prove him self in that regard only in a match between him and Naruto, forcing him to turn to Naruto to give him the 'test'.

They also worked him hard in chakara control to get him started on his already massive amount of reserves under control, there was a setback when it was discovered when he brought his hand together he canceled out his own power. To rectify this they had him practice one handed seals, eventually he figured out how to hide this skill by almost joining his hands but, left enough space between his hands so that he didn't suppress his own power. While they did give him extra lessons in academics his mother showed to strongly their and made it so his grades were only slight better than hers. The only ninjutsu they taught him was **Taijuu Kagebushin no Jutsu **on Kosuke's suggestion sense it complemented his high reserves none of the students or teachers realized that in the past few months he had been already using **Kagebushin **instead of the regular **Bushin **technique.

Even though they had him work hard to keep all things this secret their were a few times when Naruto's own actions had almost gave away some of their deception, things worked out with no one suspecting anything out of the ordinary from him. Though these incidents showed the progress he had made in his training they also proved in bettering his life as well. The Sandaime then took a second look at the team placements he had been forming and saw even though this wasn't how he normally would have formed them it was what would have to work.

******Authors' Note:** Greeting welcome to the fist installment of the collaboration with my friend **Shenoku**.We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and will return for later installments. Please review constructive comments are appreciated, flames are not but if you do than thank you for adding to our review totals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other anime we may reference in the story.**

**Chapter 2: Team 9**

Uchiha Kiko woke to sound of her alarm with a deep yawn, dreary eyed she managed to shut it off on her third try. After another yawn she looked at the calendar on her wall she smiled and was fully awake as she remembered what to today was the day that teams were assigned. She moved around the apartment she stayed in, she walked over to open the sliding door to the balcony to look out at the the morning view of the village before going to take her morning shower.

She was essay able to afforded rent from the allowance she got out of the Uchiha family account that was set up after the massacre. The Sandaime had recommended the apartments to both her and her cousin Sasuke. She never under stood why he refused to live outside their old home nor why he was so ageist her moving out. From that day their relationship was forever changed they only saw each other in class and rarely did they acknowledge the others existence.

He had wanted her to stay in the house as well she had refused wanting not to live surrounded by the ghosts of their clan, but her refusal enraged him it was then she saw how the loss of the clan changed him. When she refused a second time he slapped her and then he ordered her to not move away from the district. She was shocked gone was the innocent, crybaby, middle child she had been raised with was gone, and in his place was a rage filled boy.

He was about to slap her again when the Sandaime intervened by grabbing his arm and stopped him he then explained that not only was it wrong to slap he and he was as wrong trying to force her to live in the house. Sasuke then glared at him and told him he was in his right because with his father gone and no one else older he was the new clan head. To both their surprise he coerced him that Fugaku was only the head because he married Mikoto, and that because of that both were considered heirs of the clan, but neither could be eligible to become the new head until they had reached the level of Tokubetsu Jonin.

Kiko's mother Mae had died due to complications during going into labor early during the Kyuubi attack years ago her father had died a few months earlier on a mission. So she was raised by her mother's twin sister Mikoto and her family, she would always tell her stories about her parents and the friends they had when they had they were children. She was also her main teacher from basic ninja skills to homemaking chores; she excelled at everything except her one weakness cooking. Fugaku never saw her as anything more than a relative living with the for an extended period of time paying no heed for her life as long she did not go ageist his and the clans wishes.

Itachi had always treated her as if she was an actually his imouto he would always try to help her and Sasuke, and he would always cheered her up when his father was angry at her. When they were younger she got along with Sasuke just fine but, as they got older they grew apart even before the massacre.

When they were six Fugaku told them that they had been arranged to be married to each other when they were older while she saw him as nothing more than a brother and saw it as wrong, while Sasuke just saw it as a new path for him to gaining approval and recognition from his father. In her view this was done to keep her in line, Fugaku was annoyed by Kiko's continually disregard of his orders for her to not socialize outside the clan with exception to school, festivals, or if she was with Mikoto, Itachi or himself.

She never under stood why the clan isolated it's self the way it did, but they all seemed to be content with it. After the announcement of their betrothal she asked her aunt for the first time in her life about why they isolated themselves, why in all the stories of her and her mother friends did they grow so distant, and why did she have to marry Sasuke. Mikoto told her that her mother had gone against the clan's wishes and married outside of the clan, while just about all clans practiced internal marriage within the clan, the level of strictness varied between the clans themselves the Uchiha were by far the strictest in this practice with a vast majority being arranged with in the clan.

So in Fugaku's mind he was preventing the blood in her from becoming even more diluted then it already was and by restricting her contact outside the clan he would prevent her from following her mother's path. She then told her that one of her childhood friends one had died in the Kyuubi attack like Kiko's mother giving birth to her child that had also died shortly after birth, while her other friends became distant due to raising their own children. Even though she purposely neglected to explain why they isolated themselves but, she felt it was something not to speak of so she did not press the matter at that time. Nor did she tell that her she realized that Mikoto had also been forced to marry Fugaku, like she was to be married to Sasuke. She never got another chance for not even two weeks later the massacre took place.

She shook her self from these thoughts from her head, turned off the water and making her way back to her room to dry off and get dressed. Her apartment was a nice size one with a small kitchen off the entrance, a small dining and entering area with an adjacent laundry area on a sheltered porch. Past the kitchen was a hallway with doors on both sides that led to a spacious bathroom on end with a separate bath and shower, the other end led to the formerly two separate bedrooms that had been merged into one master bedroom so that she could have enough room to practiced even advanced Katas when she moved her bed.

From what she under stood the owner didn't care about modifications like she had done as long he was contacted first to send someone over to make sure no wires were cut, supports were not removed or pipes carelessly broken. Her merger was tame compared to a girl from a merchant family who maintained an apartment in the building for when she was in Kohnaha, who from what she knew had built into the apartment next door and then into the apartments on the floor above. Kiko had thought of wanting to do something similar not the like there were many who lived in the building to begin with so there was plenty of room to do it, but she didn't want to pay the extra rent for the space she would built into.

As she dressed she glanced at an old photo on her wall of her and two other girls between all of whom were around six years old standing together. They were her first friends that she had grown distant from when they started developing crushes on her cousin and abscessing over him, she never told them of their arranged betrothal to one another she just watched the girls she convinced to become strong Kunoichi descending into chattering fools obsessing over their looks to hopelessly try and impress him.

After the loss the clan her friends tried to easy her pain but it was difficult due to the fact her friendship with Ino and Sakura had ended due to their futile efforts to win the affection of her cousin. She wanted to tell them what her cousin was becoming but, in her heart she knew it was to cruel to tell them the truth and tried to hold onto the memory of their fleeting friendship. Thankfully her greatest comfort came from another friend Hyūga Hinata the heir of the Hyūga clan mostly due to losing her uncle years ago at an early age and that she was slowly losing her mother to an illness.

Now dressed in a fishnet shirt under a black gi with red string decorating it and the Uchiha crest on the back appearing above the blue obi that was tied around her midriff, bellow her obi she wore black skirt with a pair of tight shorts underneath. She wore a set of fingerless gloves that extended to her elbows a with fish net mesh around her arms, on legs she had a set of fishnet stockings with black shinobi sandals. She had one suriken holster on her right leg, two shinobi pouches along with several kunai secured to a belt hidden under the wrapping of her obi. Her long black hair all was pulled back into a bun to be held in place with a set of five ornate hairpins which were as sharp enough to be used as senbon neediness, the exception being with her hair bangs with it parted to the sides with short chin-length strands to frame her face. Finally after deciding that it was to difficult to get her Hitai-ate tied around her head because of her bun she decided to wear it around her neck. Kiko then walked up to the small shine in her apartment paid her respects to the picture of her mother and aunt before leaving to meet with her friends.

She often wondered if she had been at home if things would have been different. After the academy she went with her new friend Hinata to her house while most of the Hyūga were annoyed by the presence of Kiko they were overruled in their feelings by Hitomi Hinata's mother and was one of the friends that Mikoto had mentioned to her. Hinata and Kiko had meet by chance just before the academy started so on the first day when they saw each other in the crowd and went to meet each other the ended up reuniting the two old friends. That day while they were practicing she fell and hurt her ankle, while it was nothing serious it was painful to walk on. Hinata's family extend an invitation to stay the night but, she declined as well as an offer to walk her home due to not wanting to bring more of Fugaku's ire upon her.

As she entered the district she could feel something was wrong, it did not take long to find what it was the bodies of her relatives littering the street. After seeing this site she dashed off home ignoring the pain in her ankle her fear and dread washing away all feelings in her leg. In the distance she could hear a clash of metal every so often but, pushed it out of her mind hoping this was a nightmare or twisted illusion.

Eventuality she made it home where she saw the door left wide open and her heart dropped like a rock. Inside she found the crumpled forms of her aunt/surrogate mother lying beside her husbands. Kiko was brought out of her memories by the call of her own name, when she turned to the source she found that in her deep train of thought she had mover right past her to best friends Hyūga Hinata and Kurama Yakumo. ''A bit deep in thought today Kiko-chan." stated Yakumo rather than asking. Kiko could only rub the back of her head in embarrassment while mumbling "Something like that." as her reply.

Hinata's dark blue hair contrasted with her fair skin much like her own did, at her friends prompting she let her hair grow to her shoulder blades but kept the hime-style haircut and the short strands that frame her face still remain that reached down to her shoulders. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She had also decided to wear her Hitai-ate around her neck as well.

Yakumo possesses long brown hair that was fuller and wavier then either of her friends had been pulled back into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She had used clips to part her braided bangs had been to the sides leaving them to hang down to her shoulders allowing her to show off her Hitai-ate on her forehead with an orange band. Her light brown eyes and pale skin were reminiscent of a picture of Yakumo's mother Uroko with Mikoto and her mother as children. She was wearing a red mesh armor underneath, a dark blue kimono-like shirt that had a long right sleeve with the Karama clan's wing shaped crest on it and short left sleeve that was held close by a wide red sash with a dark blue skirt. She choose a red pair of sandals with thin straps stretched up to around her knees, on her hands were a pair fingerless gloves where on the left arm a fishnet armlet that stretched from the wrist to just past the elbow, finally she opted for duel shinobi pouches and kunai holsters.

As they walked they discussed what they had been doing in the past week scene the Gennin exam and wondering who they were going to be teamed with. "I just hope it's not Sasuke or any of his fan girls." stated Kiko with a hint of disgust in her voice at the very thought, Hinata and Yakumo both laughed at the comment but, silently agreeing with her.

"I think we can both guess whose team Hinata would love to be on." spoke Yakumo with a devilish grin on her face, receiving a giggle from Kiko and a blush from Hinata. Kiko just shook her head she and Yakumo had been slowly bring her out of her shell but, all that work went out the window when it came to her crush Naruto and revert to her stuttering self. She never understood why her friend was so enamored with the idiot blond, who always acts before he thinks and thus getting him into accidents and trouble. It was funny that he was part of the reason how she and Hinata became friends in the first place was because of him.

-Flashback-

It was about a month before she was scheduled to start the academy, Kiko walked towards the building which was near the Hokage tower and right below the Hokage Mountain. She had never actually gone to see the academy before and he was curious to see what the building was like. She took a roundabout way to the building that passed through several wooded areas allowing her to practice jumping through the trees that Itachi had been showing her.

As she jumped to the next tree limb but stopped as she heard a noise. Kiko thought it sounded like an argument that was nearby, so as a future ninja of the village decided to investigate. Stealthily moving closer to the noises, Kiko found herself looking down on a small clearing with four children in it. She looked at each of the children and assessed the situation. _Three boys and one girl. The girl is dressed in training clothes while the rest were in casual clothes. Dark pants and shirt. Short bluish hair. Lavender eyes? Wait, is she from the __Hyūga__clan?__' _

She had herd of her clans rivals but, never meet anyone from it because of her uncle keeping her isolated. Kiko soon found she could no longer sit in the tree and watch as the girl was now being forced to bow and to apologize over and over again for something she supposedly did to the three boys and kept her doing it for their amusement. As she was being reduced to tears, Kiko was ready to jump down to the ground and confront them to hell with her uncles orders when suddenly.

"OI! I'm only going to ask once for you three to leave her alone." Cried a new person in a loud enough voice for all of them in the area to hear, it was at that point she revised that someone else came to the girls aid. They all heard the other voice and the focus of all parties were changed to the new person.

The owner of the voice was a spike haired blond boy in a white shirt and tan shorts with whisker like marks on his face. "Here you are." the boy said to the girl. Apparently, knowing her and walks past the older boys wasn't intimated at all by the fact he was standing up against three academy students by ignoring them. He then scolded the girl for wandering off, then took her hand and started to leave, saying farewell to all of them. However the Hyūga girl asked him who he was, much to his horror. The boy then started to yell at her that she should have played along, and now she has ruined his "get her out of trouble by pretending to be a friend" plan.

At first, she was impressed that he was the was willing to come to the Hyūga girl's aid (even though Kiko could have handled the thugs all by herself) but, she nearly fell from her branch when she sweat-dropped after hearing that not only he didn't even know her and had tried something so ridiculous then speaking like it had been a genius plan.

The three bullies advanced on the boy and formed a semi-circle around him in order to try and intimidate him but, he didn't budge and acted as a barrier to protect the girl. The lead bully, who was standing right in front of the blond said, "And just who do you think you are, some stupid kid playing ninja?" the others laughed at what their leader said but the was unconcerned by the taunt.

"Uzumaki Naruto." was the only thing that the boy now known as Naruto said in response. While the bullies didn't want to seem intimidated by the name, the signs were easy for Kiko to see and read all over their faces. They did know of his name and they were now more wary of him, Kiko had no idea how they knew his name or why they were now wary of him but, was too transfixed as what might happen next. The leader was again the first to speak, "Oh so you're that kid'." was what he said.

"No I'm not _that kid_, I'm the kid that's going to be the greatest Hokage one day." stated Naruto with cool confidence ready for the enviable confrontation. The response that Naruto received wasn't a surprise to him as they all laughed at him again. "Did you hear, the greatest Hokage. Yeah right!" said the heavier boy to Naruto's right. "There's no way some short scrawny brat like you is going to be the Hokage." stated the leader and he threw the first punch.

As he hunched down out of the fists path he used his left hand to push the girl out of the way of the fight. He then dashed towards the one on the left tackling him into the nearby tree while pining his wrists, thou being abet disoriented the student he manged to throw off Naruto by head butting him then distancing himself with a punch to his face. As Naruto was knocked to the ground Kiko wondered what he was doing by his ability to doge the first fist the way he did he defiantly had some skill but, if he did then why did he not do more when he pined the other?

After landing on the ground she noticed him slyly gathering dirt in his hands probability to try and blind them with but, when the leader came at him to kick him on the ground he just rolled away and got back up breathing slightly hard. When the third one who had been hanging back charged at him Naruto garbed him as he coming at him and started to to a flip him over himself but, the boy due to his experience of already being the academy he was able to land on his feet and then was able to strike him from behind. As he staggered from the blow the leader now thoroughly annoyed by him grabbed him by the shirt and began punching him with his friends cheering him on and eagerly awaiting their turn.

Kiko had enough of watching she leaped down in front of the Hyuga girl with the boys to distracted to notice her ready to put an end to this. Then Naruto spit at the boy so he would be pushed away but, not before spiting again at his feet before half collapsing to the ground and then called out to her "OI! Stay out of this their not going to learn anything if you join in."

The group looked across the clearing expecting to see just the girl that they had been bulling but, were surprised to see another girl that they did not recognize that none of them had noticed her until Naruto called out to her. While the group was busy trying to decide how to handle the new entry to this incident, while a tick mark appeared on the girl's face after being told by someone getting his ass kicked to stay out of a fight, she chucked it up to some stupid macho male pride and retort. That is when two clogs of dirt came and struck her one hit here left leg covering both legs as they disintegrated on impact, while they other hit her stomach it didn't hurt it just got her shirt dirty.

The group turned to the perpetrator Naruto who was getting back up wobbling slightly and then screamed "HEY! I SAID STAY AWAY FROM THOSE GIRLS." as he threw himself ageist the large tree next to where he had tackled one of them earlier. All of them just stared at Naruto who seemed to be going crazy before their eyes, as he started to slid down along side the trunk he coughed and garbed the nearby boy for support before reaching blood over his feet making the boy push him away in revulsion. He then rolled in the direction of the third boy, who backed away not wanting to have blood spit on him as well, unfortunately he imitatively backed into the another tree. When Naruto got to the boy's feet where he started to try and pick himself up grabbing his legs to try and get back up while screaming "HEY IF YOU TEME'S WANT A FIGHT THAN FIGHT ME AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!".

"This guys insane." muttered on of the boys. Kiko was inclined to agree with that statement as she saw the boy give a blood dipping smile, the spoke in a low voice "Ah, right on time." then grabbed his own shirt collar in a fist before upper cutting him self with the other. They all watched with a transfixed gaze of the collapsing boy, they were all so focused on Naruto's form none of them realized they were about to be descended upon by a group who came searching for the source of Naruto's cries.

The group dropped into the clearing and imitatively they assessed the scene around them. "Hinata-sama!" cried an adult Hyūga running up to the girl that was the start of this whole incident, surprised that the girl now known as Hinata was being referred to by the 'sama' suffix. The older boys were struggling futilely to escape from two familiar faces, the first man was her cousin Shisui was holding the third boy while Itachi was holding the other two. The finale person was an older man who was standing over the unconsciousness Naruto, after a moment of silence where the only sounds came from the boys who were still struggling to get free the old man rose and turned around and then she recognized him the Sandaime Hokage.

"Now who would like to enplane what exactly happened here?" asked the Sandime his usual grandfatherly demeanor gone. This had the imitatively effect on the children who were now trying to figure out how to explain the strange scene that just accrued. The three boy's tried to spin a tail about they were the ones trying to defend the girls from Naruto. Unfortunately for them none of the older group believed them because they could read the boys nervous body language easily and the blood and dirt that Naruto had covered their hands and feet had also dissuaded the others from believing them.

Hearing enough the Sandime walked over to Hinata and Kiko who had both remained silent sense his arrival both became nervous at his approach. When he reached them he knelt down to them "Hinata-chan, Kiko-chan. Could you please tell me is what the said is true?" he asked them resuming his normal grandfatherly domineer. The girls nodded no still slightly nervous of the aged Hokage "So Naruto was not bulling ether of you today?"

"No Hokage-sama." spoke both girls finally finding their voices. As they said this the three boys became more worried as their story was unraveled. "Did these three attack Naruto for no reason then?"

Again they were silent for a moment but then Kiko was the one to finally broke the silence "He intervened when they were bulling Hinata when they wouldn't let them leave and then they fought."

"And how did you come to be a part in all this?" asked the Sandaime looking at Kiko. "I-I was practicing moving from between the trees when I heard shouting. I went to see what was the commotion and found them bullying her. I wanted to stop them but, then he" she pointed at the unconsciousness form of Naruto "tried to get away from them but they wouldn't let them go and then they fought." she trailed off unsure how to answer the part of the fight her looked away from Hokage.

Then the Sandaime patted her on the shoulder when she turned to look back at the elderly figure and for the first time she felt comfort from some one other than her aunt/surrogate mother. "That's enough thank you Kiko." He then tuned to the rest of the group and spoke to them "Itachi, Shisui take thous three to the academy and see they receive a fitting punishment. Ko could you escort Kiko home before taking Hinata home." Ko nodded in under standing and took both girls by the hand leading out of the clearing. Both girls looked back to at the boy and saw him standing back up just fine, when he saw them looking at them he smiled at them and then disappeared with the Sandaime.

-Flashback Ends-

She still didn't under stand why he did that, hell while it was crazy and stupid he did teach them a lesson while keeping himself out of trouble. After returning home her uncle was surprised when he herd about the incident and had her tell him what had happened and was even more furious at the whole story. He then ordered her to stay away from him as much as possible and not ever to speak with him.

That aside she did have a level of respect for him despite his grades on written tests he excelled in other areas like Taijutsu where him could compete with both her and Sasuke. She smirked at the memory of the Gennin exam where during the final match was between Naruto versus Sasuke where to the disappointment of many it ended in a draw but, it didn't stop Sasuke showing his rage by throwing out a sucker punch after the match ended. Knowing Naruto he had already gotten Sasuke back for the punch with some sort of prank, he didn't do as much pranks as he used to when he was younger incited he reserved it for getting back at someone who in his view deserved it. The only ones safe were those who didn't mess with him or thous he considered his friends.

They reached the academy after few minutes where Yakumo continued tease her about Naruto "Come on Hinata." trying to get her hopelessly confess to him "Team assignments are today you should express your self and tell him how you fell, if you don't end up being on the same team before he ends up relapsing into his old crush on Sakura or any of the other fan girl bimbos he might placed with." Unfortunately instead of motivating her it just furthered her self doubt in her self, thou that was doubtful in Kiko's opinion sense his crush had ended part way though their second year of the academy and he hadn't shown even the slightest interest in her then any more then the other girls in their class.

_'But than again, it's probably just a mind game she doing to motivate her "rival".' _thought Kiko. For what ever the reason both of her friends had developed strong feeling for Naruto but, instead of destroying their friendship Yakumo used it to strengthen it motivating Hinata to catch his attention by improving her skills to gain his attention and boost her confidence. Once Kiko had asked her why she did this aid a person who she was competing with. Her friend just smiled and told her that they were young a still uncertain of were their feelings would be years from now.

Just after they entered the classroom they heard a voice call out from behind them "Kiko." When they turned around to see the owner of the voice belonged to Naruto just entering the room looking like he had just ran all the way from the building they lived in. He was wearing his usual black jacket with a white spiral on the left shoulder and a red spiral that was usually on shinobi vests on the back. Beside those designs the on the jacket the only parts that were not all black with orange stripes running along the arms and along side the zipper, while the he also left the jacket open to show his orange shirt with a black spiral on it. The rest of his normal attire had changed he now wore simple black shinobi pants with kunai holsters on both legs and black sandals on his feet. He had switched his goggles out for holding up his spiky hair for his new headband, thou he now had a new longer cloth for his headband which was now black instead of the standard blue.

_'What is he doing.' _she thought to her self with a ting of pink creeping on her face do to the suddenness of the situation unsure why he would be calling out to her and not one of her two friends who had crushes on him. Not to mention he had unwittingly gained the attention of half the class. "W-What!" she manged to blurt out to witch he held up his left hand and opening it to show her one of her hair pins.

Instinctively her hand went to her hair bun to find only four of them. "I found it on the stairs in the building." he said answering the unasked question. Imitatively the classroom went back to normal no longer wondering if the scene before them was going to be a big confession of feelings and with Hinata and Yakumo both breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you Naru... " Kiko began to utter her thanks until she was cut off by the start of a new odd situation before her.

The was a sudden crash from behind Naruto who had been standing in the doorway of the room that propelled him into Kiko. The next thing she knew an unconscious Naruto was sprawled out on top of her with his head nestled on her chest, a spot most of her male classmates would die to be in. A grown from either sighed of her caught her attention where she found Hinata and Yakumo had been brought down in the commutation as well with Naruto's right hand on Yakumo while his left on Hinata. This was truly a ridiculous feat only Naruto was capable of, he had manged to grope the three most beautiful girls in class while being unconsciousness at the same time.

While most of the class stared aghast at this scene below with anger rising inside of them, the girls in the class were for him doing something more perverted then his **Oiroke no Jutsu **(Sexy Technique) while many of the boys were jealous of Naruto's current predicament to be in such a position. Kiko quickly pushed the unconscious boy of her and her friends when she saw the cause of the whole situation sitting just out side of the classroom door. Figuring out what must of happened she walked over to the doorway and grabbed the collars of the culprits as they began yelling at Naruto not fully understanding what had happened.

"WHHAAA!" screamed her old friends "Kiko-chan what are you doing?" shrieked out Sakura.

"WHAT I AM DOING!" She hissed at her old friends. "You come racing down the hallway not even paying attention to anyone else crash into someone then start yelling at him when they crash into someone else, and expect not to be held accountable for the whole mess in the first place?" The two girls then had a sudden realization of what had happened and started to sweat at what might happen seeing Kiko so frustrated at them.

"EEEP!" They were saved by the high pitched squeak from behind Kiko.

It was then she realized that even with Naruto out and her holding the culprits in he hands that shouldn't mean that things wouldn't still continue to unravel. She found that Yakumo had been helping Hinata up when her baggy jacket ripped open along the sides seem, which is what caused the shy self conscious girl to shriek. 'How did that happen?' was a thought that went though many peoples minds in the room. Yakumo then grabbed something from under the armpit of the jacket. Kiko immediately recognized it 'My hair pin.' When Naruto was sent flying into them the must have pierced the jacket and then the floor boards anchoring the jacket to the floor.

Imitatively a thought struck her that made a dark grin appear on her face scarring her old friends even more. "Ino, Sakura." started Kiko in a sickly sweet voice that made many of her classmates skin crawl at the sound of it. "Here's whats going to happen you two are going to apologize to us then your going to give some money for Hinata to buy a new jacket, then you two are going to sit down quietly. Understand?"

The two girls just furiously nodded to unsure of their voices and gave Kiko the money and sat down in different spots. As she turned around again to deal with Naruto to find the boy being picked up by his friend Shino over the shoulder lift style to a desk. She made a mental note to confront him later. She went over to her friends garbed Hinata to escort the bright red girl to a desk behind Naruto and Shino.

Naruto woke up his head thumping madly. He could here Iruka's voice saying something but, just couldn't process it at the moment. "Why do I feel like someone was dancing on my head?" he said to him self.

"Close Sakura-san, and Ino-san crashed into you while you were in the door." came a familiar voice to his side. Turning his head he found Shino. "What have I missed?"

"Right now Iruka-sensei is listing the team assignments, your name hasn't come up yet so I suggest you listen and I will finish informing you what else happened later."

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai, you are Team 7." He heard Iruka cry out followed by Sakura cheering loudly at the fact of being teamed with Sasuke. _'Who's Sai?' _thought Naruto at the name he hadn't recognized but, then saw a boy he didn't recognize sitting between Sakura and Sasuke. The boy immediately put Naruto on guard.

Something wasn't right with him. He wore a short, black jacket that exposed his stomach, and the tanto strapped to his back immediately set him apart from the rest of his class as someone who had more than basic shinobi training. But it wasn't that, that bothered Naruto. It was the boy's smile. It like a being without a face was wearing a stolen face in a attempt to pass as a human, that was painfully forcing an unfamiliar action to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Iruka calling out the next team "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyūga Hinata, you are in Team 8." that was disappointment since he wouldn't be on the same team as Shino.

Even though they started the academy at the same time they never spoke until their second year when Naruto had toned down his exuberance due to that lessened his chances of bring misfortune upon him but, he also realized that he could still get attention with out screaming all the time. His change in behavior had perked his interest so after being observed for several days Naruto confronted him, after that they both got to now each other better and became friends. Naruto was sure Shino had at lest an idea on suspicion to either one of his burdens if not both.

"Kurama Yakumo, Uchiha Kiko, Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka paused to let the majority of boys in gowning in jealously of not being teamed up with two of the most beautiful girls in the year before he resumed "you are Team 9." 'Kiko and Yakumo-chan huh? Well it could be worse I could been teamed with Sasuke.'

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji" he was briefly interrupted by Ino screeching in frustration "you are in Team 10." he fished with sign of being interrupted.

"Well at lest you have Shikamaru." Naruto said to Choji who was siting on his left snacking on chips. "Yeah but, at lest I don't have to put up with Kiko after this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"He's referring to after Sakura-san and Ino-san crashed into you were knocked out but, also managed to crash into Kiko-san, Yakumo-san, and Hinata-san with you sprawled out on top them." After Shino summarized the incident Naruto saw his face transition from his normal appearance to a white reflection that now aperred in Shino's glasses. All he could think at the horror of the retribution he was now due, he summed up his thoughts and fear with just two words _'Such misfortune'._

Then the three girls in question then came down the stairs to stand behind Shino, where he realized that they had been siting behind them. He immediately noticed that Hinata for some reason was not wearing her normal jacket that he was sure she had earlier and was poorly trying to cover her more developed in comparison to the rest of the girls in the class. Which unfortunately had only drawn more attention to that area, to not get the girls more annoyed at him for gawking at her so he shut his eyes, stared scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and tried to pretend that his gaze had not lingered on were it should not have.

"There's nothing that I can say to you all that won't piss you off but, I am sorry for what happened and even if we weren't teamed up I would want to make it up to you all, so wheres a good place to start?" he said as calmly as he could thought you could tell the he was very nervous and hiding it poorly.

"We are suppose to have lunch with are teammates right now, so first you are going to buy us lunch and you will also help pay for Hinata's new jacket." she said to him in a stern voice setting the mood to her still being angry.

Which was abruptly broken.

"KIIWAAII! You are so cute when your in your Tsundere mode." cried Yakumo grabbing her friend in hug from behind, causing the group to sweat-drop at this the with only small difference in reaction between them. Kiko's reaction was her face twitching in annoyance with a minor blush on hr face, Hinata just sighed at her friends antics, Choji just continued to eat his chips with look of bemusement on his face and Shino just maintained his usual stoic stone face.

Naruto tried his best to ignore this scene he responded like nothing was happening as to not dig his grave any deeper. "That's fine but, I brought lunches that I made for today and while I not sure what happened to Hinata's jacket she can borrow mine until she gets a new one if she wants to." he said as he was taking off his jacket. As Hinata was about to decline Yakumo let go of Kiko and accepted it on Hinata's behalf where she proceed to drape it on her shoulders for the time.

"Hey Naruto can we have lunch and share with you guys asked?" asked Choji hopefully with Shikamaru standing next to him now nodding in agreement. "Hey were suppose to eat lunch with teammates not just eat with your friends." cried an indigent Ino at the fact that they would rather eat with others than others. "Well sense Naruto, Hinata and myself all brought lunches lets go up to the roof and see what we have and mix and match." spoke Yakumo completely ignoring Ino.

Kiko agreed only because she knew she knew that their was no way she could change her friends mind. So the group made their way to the roof to dragging an annoyed Kiba along the way who like Ino was upset that he had to spend time with others that weren't his teammates though as a consolation he got to be eating with not just Hinata but, Kiko and Yakumo as well.

When they reached the roof they formed a circle and thous of them that had brought food brought them from Ino had brought a box of Onigiri, Hinata and Yakumo brought out their bentos while Naruto brought out a larger set of bentos. It did not take long for the group to figure out why Choji and Shikamaru wanted to have some of Naruto's lunch it was on par with Hinata's and Yakumo's meals which surprised many in the group and annoyed Kiko a little more.

The group had a good time relaxing with take of what their Sensei's might be like, what areas the teams would be focused in even. Their was even a good moment of laughter when Kiko was forcing Ino to eat and have lunch and forbidding her to skip meals for dieting and ordered Shikamaru to tell her if she continued this habit while Ino protested only to hear his reapply "Mendoske sorry but I am more scared of her then I am you Ino." to the amusement of every one in the group.

When Naruto brought up Sai most had to be reminded that he was Sasuke's and Sakura's teammate who none of them had meet before today and didn't pay him any mind ether, the only exception were Shino and Yakumo but, didn't voice their thoughts on the subject.

After they finished lunch they went back to the classroom they only had a short time to wait to be picked up by their Sensei's. Well for two of the teams. "Team 8 come with me." spoke a raven haired women with red eyes, that Kiko, Hinata and Yakumo all seemed to be familiar with. She looked familiar to him but, couldn't remember why or where they might had meet before "Team 10 with me," said a grizzly bearded man in Jonin uniform "Team 9 your Sensei asked me to tell you to meet him the Nōmen shrine." While the women next to him just shook her head and just said "Lazy baka" not even tried to hide her announce. She turned around left the room with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Naruto look towards Kiko and Yakumo who just shrugged and got up from their desk and left the room. While the Nōmen shine was far from the academy on the outskirts of the village they were soon on the path that lead to it. "Why would our Sensei ask us to meet him out here instead of the class room?" Kiko asked in an annoyed tone. Her teammates obviously didn't share her feelings on the matter where Yakumo only found here attitude amusing. "I don't know but well find out sooner or later. I'm more curious as to why he choose that Shine one my parents have taken me their a few times it's nice but, it has all those creepy masks inside." The last part she said while rubbing both of her arms after felling a chill.

"It's not that bad I have been their loads of times with Jiji, I like it both the area and the temple." Naruto replied. To which both girls stared at him for a moment at his statement. "What?"

"Why would he take you there?" asked Kiko. Naruto knew she didn't mean for it to sound like she was looking down on him unlike her cousin frequently has done to him over the years. "When he first to me here I was still at the orphanage he took all of the kids there one day the masks were shocking at first but, he seemed to be happy that I liked it there so much. I don't know why exactly it just feels right." he said while scratching the back of his head, while his teammates starred at him again.

After a few minutes the temple came into view, the temple sat on elevated section of a clearing. As they reached the Torii gate an odd turn of events happened, Sakura petals started falling out of nowhere this took all three members of Team 9 by surprise because their were no Sakura trees in sight. Before they had any more time to think an object that looked like a pile of clothes appeared above them that was floating down on the path just ahead of them, indistinctly they drew themselves back into fighting stances ready to defend. It was just as the 'pile' reach the ground did they realize that it was a man that had been crouching beneath layers of clothing who was now rising to his feet.

He was a tall, light-skinned man wearing wears a straw hat that was currently obstructing his face. He wore a modified Jonin uniform with black pants that had holsters attached on both of his legs, instead of normal shinobi sandals he had a pair of wooden sandals on his feet. He wore a black hamaka top under his unzipped vest that allowed his noticeable amount of body hair on his chest to be shown off, He had a long white coat over the rest of his uniform with a pink flowered lady's kimono, which he had draped across his shoulders and over the coat.

"Greetings Team 9. My name is My name is Shunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku no Jirō and I am your Sensei." He said as he readjusted his straw hat to reveal his face to his new students. Immediately the Gennins attention was drawn to the eye patch over his right eye that was most likely damaged during a mission or some other conflict, while his other eye was gray. He had long wavy brown hair that was tied in a long ponytail with a pair pin-wheel hairpins that looked expensive and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. The top half of his right ear is sliced off at a slight tilt with a scar along his right temple, he had thin carefully maintained facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

The three members of Team 9 just stood stock still unsure how to process their sensei's entrance. "You're our Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kyōraku simply replied "Yup nice to meet you." Then their Sensei became distracted by the falling petals. "Hey Yugao-chan! You can stop throwing petals now!" He began calling up to a tree above him. Above the group a dark haired women was grabbing handfuls of petals out of a basket. "Uh.. Umm... Can you hear me Yugao-chan. Hey! You can stop now, Yugao-chan! My cute, cute Yugao-chan!" Finally that seemed to grab the attention of the woman known as Yugao but, not the way he wanted as she did stop by dumping all of the baskets contents on to an unbeknownst Kyōraku who was still calling out to her. "L-O-V-E-L-Y, Lovely Yuga... AHH" as he became buried under a pile of petals.

Only one unanimous thought crossed the minds of Team 9. _'THIS is our Sensei?!'_

******Authors' Note:** Of all the ideas that we had when we where brain storming for this team, it felt like the best fit to have Shunsui. We like his free nature humor in general which would be a good fit for Naruto, Kiko and Yakumo. Now in no way is Shunsui going to be the same form bleach, i.e. he won't have a Zanpakuto, nor will he be a Shinigami captain. He will however will have some jutsus that are reminiscent of his Zanpakuto abilities. I'd like to address the comments that some of you might have on Naruto beating the crap out of himself, I got the idea after watching the "Fight Club" scene where Edward Norton beats that crap out of himself in his bosses office. That is what served as the inspiration for that particular scene. Please review constructive comments are appreciated, flames are not but if you do than thank you for adding to our review totals.


End file.
